


Pushing Ianto

by beggar_always



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Technology, Bickering, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never could resist a button waiting to be pressed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> For vanitykidman (on LJ), who requested a prequel to [When Welshmen Fall From the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/35130) for my Timestamp Meme way back in *cough* January. It took me awhile, but I got it done. :)

Ianto moved stiffly past the cog door, trying to ignore the way Gwen was snickering behind him. He didn't even feel like wasting the energy to shoot a glare in her direction.

Jack emerged from his office to greet them and froze in his tracks as soon as he spotted Ianto, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Not a word," Ianto growled out in warning as he moved resolutely for the autopsy bay. He dropped the box containing the latest bit of Rift Rubbish on the exam table with a little less care than he probably should have used for a piece of unidentified alien technology, but after spending two hours digging through a garbage pile to retrieve it, Ianto found he didn't care all that much what it might do.

"What have you brought me?" Jack asked eagerly as he descended the stairs behind Ianto.

"A massive pain in my ass," Ianto muttered as he lifted the lid off the containment box. He regretted his choice of complaint the moment he felt Jack press in close behind him.

"I thought that was my job," he predictably murmured in Ianto's ear.

"Oi!" Gwen called from the stairs. "Save it for the off hours, boys," she scolded when they turned to look at her. Ianto rolled his eyes when he saw she was grinning at them, a wicked gleam in her eye. Ever since she'd interrupted that round of naked hide-and-seek the woman had developed a slightly disturbing fascination with their sex life.

Jack sighed dramatically and took a step back, moving around to stand next to Ianto and peer into the box. "Oh aren't you a beauty," he breathed in a voice Ianto knew very well meant Jack was aroused. "So many buttons just begging to be pressed..." Jack was practically drooling over the damn thing. Ianto smacked at the hand Jack had reached out to the box.

"Don't even think about it," Ianto growled. Jack looked at him in surprised confusion, looking as innocent as he ever managed to look. "Do you recall what happened the last time you pushed a button on an unidentified alien artefact?" Jack frowned, looking ridiculously deep in thought for what should have been an easy answer. "Contrary to popular belief, sir, I do not enjoy cleaning bits of you off my pristine tile."

"My arm grew back!" Jack said defensively, apparently catching up to Ianto's train of thought.

"It grew back green! And it kept exploding at random intervals!"

"Only for a week..." Jack muttered petulantly. "Besides, I thought you liked wiping down tile. That's why we always..." Ianto gave him a glare so intense Gwen failed to stifle the giggle it provoked in her. Jack wisely didn't finish his sentence.

Gwen cleared her throat in an effort to ease the tension between her two co-workers. "I'll start some scans, shall I?" she suggested brightly. "Ianto, love, please go shower." Ianto shot her an offended look to which she responded with her hands up in a placating gesture. "You need one, you said so yourself." Ianto sighed and nodded, shooting her an apologetic look.

Before Ianto left in the direction of the showers, he paused, narrowing his gaze on Jack. The Captain was leaning over the containment box again, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"There's plenty of decaf in the cupboard," Ianto threatened. He smirked at its effectiveness when Jack immediately backed away from the box. Gwen was laughing at them both when Ianto turned his back again to leave.

\-----------------------------

Ianto's mood improved once he'd showered and changed into a fresh suit. His backache hadn't quite gone away, but he knew just who to ask for a massage. The Welshman smiled to himself as he began measuring out the perfect amount of beans for a fresh cup of coffee.

Gwen ducked around the corner behind him a few minutes later to tell him she was off for the night. "The scans are still running," she told him as she gratefully accepted the travel mug he held out for her. "Jack's in his office, pouting I think." Ianto smiled in satisfaction, making Gwen laugh as she left him.

Ianto was in the process of methodically wiping down the steam wand when his hands began to tingle. He frowned, setting down the cleaning cloth to look at them. They looked normal enough, just felt all...tingly...

His last coherent thought, as his head began to spin and something tugged sharply on his left elbow, focused on one thing and one thing only.

  "Bloody Jack Harkness," echoed through a suddenly empty room.

/end


End file.
